


Blades

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author's Note is Probably Longer Than the Fic, Carving pumpkins, Explicit Language, Knives, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Rated T for language, Thx Virge, i have no inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: Prompt:  Carving PumpkinsIf they were trying to make Virgil anxious, it worked. The knife slipped, and everything went downhill from there.





	Blades

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey everybodyyyyy, it's finally October 6th, I'm writing this author's note at 11:59pm waiting for the minute...wait...THERE IT'S OCTOBER 6TH I've been waiting for HOURS, because I was so goddamn bored I started counting down the minutes until the new day. Hey, we're one day closer to Halloweeeeeeen, yaaaassss! I'm so excited!!  
> Anyone planning on dressing up even though they were told Halloween is for the "younger generation?" Fuck the new gen, I do what I want, and if a grown ass man (*cough* Thomas *cough*) can do it, then so can I.  
> Planning on wearing my cosplay stuff, going to be pre-Accepting Anxiety fem!Virgil. Oh, and maybe slip in the whole winged!au conxept. I dunno, we'll see. Leave me a comment, what're y'all planning to be? I got a really nice comment on another one of my other fics from...I think it was The_gayest_little_angel something like that, (SO SORRY IF I GOT THE USERNAME WRONG) who plans on being Patton...but as a SATYR ISN'T THAT JUST THE MOST ADORABLE THING EVER!?!??! Okay I need to calm down I know I know I know okay calm now byeeeee.  
> That being said, read, review, and I hope you enjoy.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Liz
> 
> EDIT: Oooh before I forget this was posted HOURS after I wrote this, it's like literally past five in the afternoon, I went to my brother's cross country race and forgot to post this. He got 23rd place, I'm so proud of him! He's not a runner, but the exercise is good for him, and he's definitely showing improvement as the season goes on.
> 
> EDIT 2: Just checked Ao3 and saw this hadn't posted. Sorry about that. It's now 10:15pm here and I'm working on tomorrow's prompt so I can post (hopefully) just a little bit after midnight. Alright, here you go, for real this time. Love ya! --Liz

He knew it was a bad idea. The exact _moment_ that Patton brought knives down to the table, along with paint and sharpiss, Virgil knew something 'fun' was bound to happen.

Virgil and fun didn't mix well. Buuut, he suppose he could make an exception just this once, if only so he could keep an eye on the others and make sure they were safe. Especially since his Host and boyfriend, Thomas, would be participating. So when Patton asked him if he would join them to carve pumpkins, he accepted.

Bad idea. Very, very bad idea.

* * *

 Logan set down his knife with a sigh, gazing proudly at his fully carved pumpkin. Patton and Thomas glanced over at the pumpkin, and both grinned. "Good job, kiddo!" Patton cheered.

Thomas flashed a look at his own pumpkin, and tried to finish the cut he was making. A squeal from Patton drew his attention away again, and the knife, in slow motion, slipped from Thomas' grasp, grazing across his hand before embedding itself in the table. "Son of a  _ **bitch**_ ," Virgil yelped, thoroughly startled.

Thomas shrieked, now cradling his bleeding hand, and Virgil was done. Panicking, he swept over to Thomas, curling over him protectively, hissing when Logan tried to approach. The logical side shook his head, sighing in exasperation and worry.

"Virgil, you need to move so we can make sure he's alright." Logan paused. "Please," he tacked on, leaning forward and hovering above Thomas, not quite touching him.

"Fuck off, you're not getting near him," Virgil growled, voice warping as his anxiety grew. Was Thomas okay? What if he had cut something important? What if he damaged something? What if he died? What would happen if he lost Thomas?

Logan seemed to sense that he was spiraling, and gestured to Patton, who immediately understood, and gently took Virgil by the hand, guiding the boy's now unresisting body off of Thomas and into his arms.

"Shhh. Everything's gonna be okay, Virge. Thomas is fine, he just gave himself a little scrape, that's all. It just barely touched him, he's okay. I promise. Calm down, kiddo, everyone is safe. Thomas is going to be fine."

Virgil slowly relaxed in Patton's arms before he finally slumped down, unconscious. Thomas gathered him up in his arms and stroked his hair, rocking back and forth soothingly. It wasn't long until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff? Angst with a happy ending? My beginning author's note is probs longer than this entire story. Um...sorry about that.  
> That being said, thanks for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoyed.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Liz


End file.
